I Will Never Forget
by Lady Illiya
Summary: Song fic to I Will Never Forget by Kimya Dawson. Bit's and pieces from Sakura's life from different POV's. Sakura/Neji.


**I Will Never Forget**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Song: I Will Never Forget by Kimya Dawson.

_Italics-_song lyrics

These are bits of pieces from Sakura's life in different points of views.

* * *

_I sat in the swamp with a little pink piggy  
who loved roller-skating and playing pretend  
the boy that she loved was a real snack-master  
the world was a beach ball and we were all friends_

She was so pathetic as a child; I felt pity for her and took her under my wing. Plus, she did practically everything I told her to. We were such fools back then, playing around and thinking the world was wonderful. Totally blind to the pain and loss that happens all around us now. Chasing some boy who would just leave and break her heart.

_Then he died alone and the last time I saw her  
it looked like the reaper had rapped on her door  
she said "do you remember singing ice ice baby with me  
laying down on the reef bathroom floor?"_

The news reached us four years after he left. He killed Orochimaru and went after his brother, he didn't make it. He was found dead, by Naruto, apparently he died only hours earlier.

I was with her when Naruto came back. I've never seen Sakura that sad, it didn't look right on her face. That was the last day I've seen her smile for real. She needs to smile, she isn't Sakura without it.

She vanished after that; she stayed inside, always turning us away. Or she was out training without stopping. Being found unconscious the next day. Naruto and I tried everything to snap her out of it; we were turned away every time. Eventually we all stopped trying as hard as we should have. We were easily distracted, all of us had someone, and Sakura had no one.

It was a month before I saw her again, she was so pale. You could see her bones. I didn't even think it was possible to be that skinny. She had stopped by our house to check on Neji after his last mission, he never went to the hospital. She was only with him for a bit before she left, stopping to talk with me, if only for a moment.

"Hinata, do you remember all the fun we had as kids, nothing was ever wrong, and our biggest worry was what to wear. What has our lives come to? I- I'm so sick of it all. I'm so sick of the world, of people we all loved dying, I, I just want it to end."

"You shouldn't think of it that way, you save lives everyday, you help people. You have to get better! You need to save yourself! We never see you anymore. You're not yourself! We miss you. You need to forget him, Sakura! You need to forget Sasuke."

_How could I ever forget? I could never forget  
I will never forget  
how could I ever forget? I could never forget  
I will never forget_

"I can try."

_Jimmy and Johnny just stare at each other  
while their mother hangs in the holiday inn_

I was with her when her mother died. We were seven. Sakura and I had just gotten into the academy, we were ecstatic; she went home to find her mother hanging from the banister.

She put on a brave face. But I knew she was hurting, I helped her move on. We'd play ninja, or swing. She started to like Sasuke, and we stopped talking. I never got over the fact that I left her when she needed me most. But she seemed to move on.

_Your funeral on your son's seventh birthday  
is the worst thing you could ever give him_

I haven't been the same after my wife's death. I can't look at Sakura without seeing her mother. I don't understand her. Doesn't she know her mother killed herself because she didn't want to see her die as a ninja? Why is she still going to that academy, and playing with weapons.

I work all the time now, and when I get home I drink. I blame her, I can't help it. I don't know how long I'll last.

_I bet he'd like flowers, balloons, and a card  
"unconditionally yours, all my love, from your mom"  
much more than wearing that little black suit  
and saying goodbye forever to you_

I didn't know what to do with you. How can I raise a little girl by myself? She cried a lot at night. And was gone most of the day. I don't know what to do without you. Her birthday was last week, I forgot, I don't think she noticed.

She cried louder that night.

_I haven't forgotten the times that I teased you  
and everyone else pointed at you and laughed  
permanent damage was not my intention  
but I could not foresee the aftermath of my actions_

I didn't think teasing you as a child would cause you to feel so bad about yourself. I always thought you had it made, you were on a team with Sasuke for Kami's sake!

But then blow after blow came your way, and I no longer wished to be you. I saw how you were always so negative about yourself. But I thought you were okay inside. Shika always told me that you just put on a brave face. I never believed him until you ended up in the hospital for cutting yourself.

I want you to get better Sakura, I'm sorry for everything I did to you; I hope it never effected you that badly. I want you to be happy, I want you to get over Sasuke, he's not coming back from Orochimaru's.

_I was so small  
wanted to grow in the eyes of my enemies_

I was so sick of it all. I never had any friends, and as soon as I thought I was getting a family, the boy I loved left us. After my little, "episode" I was determined to move on with my life and get stronger, so I can bring Sasuke home.

I started training with Tsuande, I learned so much, and I felt strong for the first time in my entire life. I was confidant in my abilities and was finally didn't need to be protected.

After defeated Sasori and we got Gaara back, I had to heal everyone. Neji seemed to be pretty beat up, but he insisted that he was fine. Tenten laughed when she heard that, apparently they were fighting themselves. Well I for one wouldn't want to fight Neji; he could knock me out in less then five minutes.

_For awhile I felt tall  
but they knocked me back down now I'm here on my knees_

I was great for a while, I hung out with my friends, trained with Neji, shopped with Ino, ate Ramen with Naruto (which I'm never doing again, that drained my money for a month!). I was finally moving on.

Then we got the news. Sasuke was gone. I never thought this would happen, the whole point in me getting stronger was to bring him home. What would I do now?

I stopped hanging out with them, I stopped shopping with Ino, or playing shoji with Shikamaru. I tried to stop training, but Neji was insistent, but half the time I just meditated while he trained, I wasn't up for it, for anything. Eventually they left me alone. I just stopped trying. I wouldn't eat anymore, I stopped training, and I lost so much weight. I knew people were worried about me. Tsunade even took me off hospital duty because I was too fragile, she shouldn't have; it was the only thing keeping me going. All I got to do was house calls.

I was assigned to check up on Hyuuga Neji, I walked slowly to his house, I knew he'd get mad at the sight of me.

He was. He didn't make a scene or anything, it was worse, he seemed surprised at my figure, and to him to show emotion is a big thing, but he didn't say anything. At all, he just said there and simmered with anger and let me heal him. I left as soon as I could. I saw Hinata on my way out, she told me to get over Sasuke, maybe I'll try.

_Looking at my face in a bed of pine needles  
and wondering if anyone stills knows my name_

I stared into the mirror, I was so pale and thin, way haven't I noticed this before? I couldn't believe I did this to myself. For once I was thinking clearly. I started eating again, and training. I was getting better. I still distanced myself from my friends, but after Neji found me training one day, healthy, my friends barged in my house the next day and took me out for a night on the town.

I danced for hours, and I felt as though someone was watching me the whole time. But whenever I looked, it was just Neji, and I every time I met his eyes, I felt like my heart stopped.

_I turned full circle and another half circle  
and tried to go back the same way that I came_

It's been a two years since his death. I've been training like crazy and became a jounin, and I'm about to take the ANBU exams. I knew I was strong enough, and I was confidant in my abilities to pass. There was panel of five, the Holkage, three ANBU captains, or retired captains, and one other. They reviewed your skills and voted you in or out. They were Tsunade, Kakashi, Ibiki, Neji, as well as a council member.

I thought for sure I would pass, I figured I would at least get three out of five. I was wrong. Neji was the deciding vote.

_"Look alive Dawson, your heels are dragging  
I never knew anyone could move so slow  
you may be a hotshot now, but you are still a cow  
a big fat F, why don't you just go home?"  
_

I couldn't do it. I know Sakura is capable to be in ANBU but there was this nagging feeling inside of me that was telling me to not let her in. I knew I would be the one who ended up deciding. Kakashi and the Holkage would pass her. And Ibiki thinks all women are weak because they're too easily manipulated. And the council member would never pass a woman because he was too old fashioned and sexist. So I knew I would be the one who decided whether or not she would make it. I was about to say yes when I thought about what could happen, Sakura could end up dying, and I could not get over that picture of her lying bloody on a forest floor.

I stated it was too soon after she became a Jounin as well as the fact that she just got over a strong depression and we could not be sure if she was ready for ANBU. I knew it was horrible and that she would hate me for it. But I couldn't let her get hurt, even if it meant I had to hurt her.

_I guess that that means I did not make the team  
I'll just lay on the ground and look up at the trees  
the old bedford oak the tall evergreens  
this is not a joke this is not a dream  
not sleeping just resting in pieces that I wish were peaches_

"Haruno Sakura you have been denied entrance to ANBU. Your personal results are in that folder."

I clenched my jaw in anger, trying to not let any emotion show. How could they reject me! Tsunada and Kakashi seem sad and Neji was, avoiding my eyes. He was the one who rejected me! I hightailed it out of there right after I found that out. I got home and read the results.

How could he say that about me! I'm all better now, how could he? I simmered in anger, if he thought I would just go on treating him normally he was in for a rude awakening.

_I saw your dad later that day  
maybe he shot himself, could've been someone else  
asked me to tell you what he had to say_

I saw her dad come stumbling out of the bar he was drunk, it was hard to believe he still drank like that, hanging on to some belief that Sakura was to blame for his wife's death. She died over ten years ago. That must have been where she learned to hang on to someone for so long. He seemed unusually down today, I wonder if he knew Sakura didn't make ANBU. I think he thought she did.

He wondered into an alley, there was a loud groan and then a sickening crack. He was found with his head smashed against the floor. We didn't know if it was suicide or not.

This happened the same night as she was rejected from ANBU, now her whole family was gone. I wanted to approach her, but I thought for sure she would take my head off. Which is why I was surprised when she approached me.

"Neji, I need you."

_"You don't have to end up with people who self destruct  
go find a lover who will never leave_

I couldn't stay angry with him. After I found out my father died. As much as I hated him, his death still hit me. He was the last of my family. I was so sick of people turning on me, leaving me, my mother, Sasuke, Naruto, even unknowingly when he went with Hinata, my father, even Neji.

No, he hasn't left me; he just doesn't want me to be in ANBU. But I know he thinks I'm capable, he's told me before. Why did he suddenly change his mind? Does it have anything to do with him staring at me, is it because he doesn't want me to be hurt? I've decided, I need someone right now, and it's going to be him.

I ran to his house, being let through the gates immediately and ran to his room. I didn't let him say anything before I launched myself on him and kissing him.

"Neji, I need you."

That night was one we'll never forget, it was the first night I was finally healed. There had been tension between us for the longest time, and we both needed this. When we woke up in the morning (afternoon) we were tangled up in his sheets, and both thoroughly sated and happy for once.

"You know Sakura, I'm never letting you go after this."

"I know."

_Fear of abandonment, self hate, and discontent  
will go away when you let yourself grieve  
and forget about me, forget about me, forget about me"_

A year later and we were still together, I was finally ANBU, and he was my captain. We were going on a really difficult S0class mission, with a small chance of survival.

The night before we left Neji took me out to this park, and asked me to marry him, I was overjoyed of course, but I just told him to ask me once we get back from the mission. I wanted him to mean it, and not just say it if we might die the next day.

We almost did. We were fighting against the last remaining Akatsuki members, the majority of them having been killed in previous missions. There was only one left, three other ANBU's were already killed, I was too late to save them. Neji and I were fighting together, time stopped for me when I saw him get hit; I ended up landing the finishing blow to the enemy and rushed over to Neji. I was already chakra depleted and he was dying. I pushed what I had left into him and started healing him.

"Sakura, stop, you can't heal me, there's too much and you don't have enough chakra us what you have to save yourself." He was coughing up blood. I wouldn't stop. "Sakura…"

"Shut up, I'm not letting you die here!" Tears were streaming down my face, smearing the blood that was there. "You're going to get better, and we are going to go back home and get married."

"Is that, a –cough- yes?"

"Yes! Yes, yes yes yes!" I was sobbing now, I was almost out of chakra, my best bet was to get him to Tsunade. "Come on Neji, your going to get better, hang on." I hulled him up and started to fun to Kohona, pushing chakra into my legs.

He was fading, I needed to hurry.

"Sakura, forget me."

_How could I ever forget? I could never forget  
I will never forget_

"No! I refuse to, I love you Neji! You and I are going to be happy together!"

_How could I ever forget? I could never forget  
I will never forget_

_**"Sakura…"**_

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

_How could I ever forget? I could never forget  
I will never forget_

"Sakura what-? Sakura!"

_How could I ever forget? I could never forget  
I will never forget_

A sigh of relief, "Neji."

"Sakura…"

* * *

Okay, the lyrics were not what was happening, merely guidelines to the story. Each section is a different POV. This is the order in case you couldn't figure it out. 

1-Ino; 2-Hinata; 3-Sakura; 4-Ino; 5-Sakura's Dad; 6-Sakura's Dad; 7-Ino; 8-Sakura; 9-Sakura; 10-Sakura; 11-Sakura; 12-Neji; 13-Sakura; 14-Neji; 15-Sakura; 16-Sakura; 17-Sakura; 18-Neji; 19-Tsunade; 20-Sakura

Reviewers make me happy!


End file.
